


Family

by wintersunofdoom



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Established Relationship, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Geraskier, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mentioned orgy in a converstaion as a joke, Protective Eskel (The Witcher), Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protective Lambert (The Witcher)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersunofdoom/pseuds/wintersunofdoom
Summary: Jaskier is on the road with Geralt and his brothers. Everything goes well until the bard meets his homophobic father. The Witchers are quick to respond.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 19
Kudos: 345





	Family

“Fuck. That’s my father”.

Geralt turns his head to look at his lover’s face. The color from Jaskier’s cheeks has drained and his skin turned pale, eyes wide and mouth trembling. Geralt is quick to put a hand on the small of his back, rubbing soothingly.

“Let’s go around the city?” The Witcher asks in a soft voice, glancing at Eskel and Lambert. The other Witchers nod silently, looking at Jaskier with a slightly worried look. They all heard stories about Jaskier’s father during the winter in Kaer Morhen.

“Too late” Jaskier mutters. “Look, he’s waving at me”. Geralt sees a middle aged man, dressed in a court uniform, walking in their direction. The man eyes the Witchers with a slight shock and much distaste.

“Julian”. The man smiles, but there’s no warmth in it. His voice is sharp and cold. Geralt hears Jaskier gulping loudly. “Father”.

“Haven’t seen you for years, boy. Are you still fooling around with that harp of yours?”

“Lute”. Jaskier corrects halfheartedly. Geralt can hear Jaskier’s heart hammering in his chest and resists the urge to snarl at the man.

Geralt still has one arm wrapped around Jaskier’s waist and he isn’t planning on moving it. The man glares at Geralt and Geralt glares back. The man looks back at Jaskier with a raised eyebrow. “Can we talk in private?”.

Jaskier blinks at him. Geralt turns his head slightly to look at the bard. “You don’t have to, Jaskier” The Witcher reassures him, noticing the look of discomfort on his face.

“Julian”. The man almost growls.

“Actually, it’s Jaskier” Eskel corrects him, leaning against Roach.

The man stares at Eskel. “Don’t tell me how to call my son”. He warns.

“Or else what?” Lambert speaks, taking a few steps closer, a hand on his dagger. Geralt stops him by grabbing him by the shoulder.

“It’s okay” Jaskier says in a light tone, that doesn’t sound convincing. He gives Geralt a weak smile, slipping out of his embrace. “Don’t worry. I’ll be right back”.

Geralt stares at him for another moment before nodding, glancing back at the man. Jaskier follows his father and they stop about 50 feet away, under a tree.

Thank Gods, the Witcher’s superhuman senses allow Geralt (and his brothers) to hear every word. He wonders if Jaskier knows it and if it makes him feel safer around the man. They stay quiet, listening to the two men talk.

“Come back home, Julian”. The man says in a commanding tone.

Jaskier sighs. “Thank you, father. I’m doing great. And how are you?”

The man frowns. “I don’t care how you’re doing. I saw it with my own eyes. You… You’re doing the despicable, Julian”.

Jaskier smiles at him, but Geralt can feel the bard’s heart picking up. “You mean being a bard or sleeping with a man?”

The man spits on the ground. “You’re a disgrace to this family, Julian”.

“His name is Geralt, by the way”.

“Do you want to kill your old man? I am very ill, by the way-”

“I don’t see what that has to do with my choices in life, father. I’m happy, by the way. If you wondered. I love my profession. And I love Geralt. And he loves me. And his family accepted me as their own”.

The man narrowed his eyes. “A bunch of fucking Witchers. You just wait till one day they’ll slaughter you and feed you to the dogs”.

“Hasn’t happened yet” Jaskier answered, chuckling. “At least at their home I don’t get beaten”.

“I should’ve beaten you more as a child”. The man growls, taking a step forward.

“One more step and believe me, Geralt will tear you to shreds”.

The man huffs, but stops in his place. He sighs. “Julian”.

“Jaskier”.

“Come home. It’s not too late to fix you”.

“I don’t need fixing, but thank you. If you like, I can introduce you properly to the man I love”.

“I don’t wish to be familiar with your deviations”.

“Then I fear that we have nothing to talk about, father”.

The man crosses his arms over his chest. “Alright then. Don’t bother to come home on your sister’s birthday. I don’t want her to grow up to be a disgrace like you”.

“She’s eighteen, father. I thinks it’s up to her to decide. Besides, I wasn’t planning on visiting you, anyway. I have a Witcher orgy I need to attend, we plan these occasions every month”.

The man clenched his fists. “I am ashamed to be your father. Your mother should’ve had a fucking aborti-”

“Jaskier, c'mon! We’re late for our orgy!” Lambert calls at him from afar, the other Witcher’s bursting in loud laughter. Jaskier glances at them with a fond smile.

“All the effort I put in raising you and you end up living with fucking monsters”.

“Beating me up isn’t raising me, father. And I wouldn’t call them that, if I were you. By the way, their senses allow them to hear every word we’re saying”.

The man stares at Jaskier with wide eyes before glancing at the Witchers. The three men wave at them with bright smiles and Jaskier almost bursts out in laughter himself.

He turns back to his father. “Anything else?”

“I’m ashamed of you”.

“Good. Happy holidays”. And with those words, Jaskier turns on his heels and heads back to his family.

He knows his father is still glaring at him, so he leaps at Geralt, kissing him hard on the lips. Geralt complies, smiling into the kiss and lifting Jaskier off the ground. The other two witchers cheer at them.

Jaskier gives his father another cheeky smile before walking away with his Witchers.

“You okay?” Geralt asks him quietly, rubbing his arm.

“Never felt better, dear”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm darkverrmin on tumblr~


End file.
